70728 Battle for Ninjago City
70728 Battle for Ninjago Ciy is a LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu set released in May 2014. The set is primarily a build of the Temple of Fortitude and the Golden Master's Mech, while it also includes Techno Zane, Techno Jay, Techno Lloyd, Samurai X (Nya), two Nindroid Warriors, a Nindroid Drone, the Golden Master (the Overlord), the Lightning and Ice Techno Blades, eleven Silver Swords, three Golden Little Strikers, two silver Little Strikers, a Golden Saw-Axe, a Blade Axe, two Golden Blades (part of the door), two Golden Bowie Knives, a Nin-Jô, an Ice Glider, a dojo for the Ninja, a zipline for Lloyd, and a tripod walker mech. LEGO.com Description Defend the awesome Ninjago Temple against OverLord's attacks! The huge evil OverLord has powered up and is threatening to take over New Ninjago City. Help the Ninjas to defend the Ninjago temple using its awesome array of hidden features. Plan your strategy in the control room and activate the catapult stairs to send intruding Nindroids flying. Evade laser-cannon fire from OverLord and retaliate by triggering the tower’s dual catapult and hidden disc shooter. Zoom down the zip line from the roof with Lloyd, spin the rotating walls to reveal hidden weapons, and glide into battle with Jay. Outsmart those Nindroid invaders and lock them up in the prison! Includes 8 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, OverLord and 3 Nindroids. *''Includes 8 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, OverLord and 3 Nindroids'' *''Ninjago Temple features huge entrance doors, dragon windows, rotating walls with hidden weapons, catapult stairs, Ninja control room with computer, cool tools, hidden Ninja sleeping areas, kitchen with grill and sausages, prison for Nindroids, dragon tower with dragon head, flags, dual catapult and hidden disc shooter, roof with hidden shooter cannon, secret Ninja entrance, zip line and golden decorative elements'' *''Also includes iconic Ninjago entrance arch and tree'' *''OverLord features firing laser cannon, huge golden claws, giant mechanical posable legs, golden and red translucent elements'' *''Zane’s glider features 2 flick missiles, golden and translucent elements'' *''Weapons include a translucent yellow Techno-Blade for Jay, blue Techno-Blade for Zane, 8 Ninja swords, Nindroid dagger, droid axe and sword, plus a cool gold and black weapon with red element for OverLord'' *''Accessories include a translucent blue shield for Zane'' *''Make Ninja battle plans in the control room'' *''Grill sausages in the kitchen to feed the Ninja warriors'' *''Activate the catapult stairs to send a Nindroid flying!'' *''Spin the walls to access hidden weapons'' *''Fire the disc shooter at OverLord'' *''Trigger the catapults from the tower'' *''Zoom down the zip line from the roof with Lloyd'' *''Shoot the flick missiles from Zane’s glider'' *''Capture Nindroids in the prison'' *''Ninjago Temple measures over 13” (33cm) high, 15” (36cm) wide and 7” (14cm) deep'' *''Tree measures over 3” (9cm) high, 3” (9cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep'' *''Temple entrance arch measures over 4” (12cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep'' *''OverLord stands over 5” (14cm) tall'' *''Zane’s glider measures over 1” (3cm) high, 7” (18cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide'' Trivia *This is the only set to include some of the Ninja (Lloyd and Zane) in their Stone Armor suits. Kai, Jay and Cole's suits would be released in smaller sets over the next two years. *Up until it was retired, this was the last Ninjago set to include Zane's original blonde hair piece. His hair would be featured again two years after this set's release, when 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout and 70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler were released, although the piece was in silver. *Zane, Nya and Lloyd's Stone Armor suits are exclusive to this set, as is the Golden Master. *In the set, Jay has his Techno Suit with Silver Shoulder-pads instead of the Stone Armor suit that Zane and Lloyd have. Gallery 707281.png 20190108_122951.jpg TempleBackground.jpg Battle for Ninjago City - LEGO Ninjago - 70728|Product Animation 707281.png|The Set entirely 70728 Battle for Ninjago City.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 2.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 3.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 4.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 5.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 6.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 7.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 8.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 9.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 10.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 11.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 12.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 13.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 14.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 15.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 16.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 17.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 18.jpg 70728 Battle for Ninjago City 19.jpg Stone Armor Zane Minifigure.png|Stone Armor Zane minifigure Rebooted Golden Master Overlord Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Overlord minifigure 362926.jpg|Stone Armor Samurai X minifigure 20190108_122825.jpg 20190108_122759.jpg|Stone Armor Lloyd Minifigure 20190108_122736.jpg 20190108_122646.jpg 20190108_122620.jpg Building Instructions *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (1) *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (2) *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (3) pl:70728 Bitwa o Ninjago Category:2014 Sets Category:2014 Category:Mechs Category:Sets Category:Rebooted Category:Ninja Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu